Ancient Evil
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: Sora joins the Zak and the boys for a second round at the Ancient Ram Inn where horrors beyond Sora's imagination occur. Zak Bagans smut story.


If anyone had told Sora that being friends with the Ghost Adventures Crew would be fun she would have laughed. Especially since they like to drag her along on some of thier adventures to scare the living day lights out of her.

"Zak, why am I here?" Sora asked as the walked up to the Ancient Ram Inn in England.

"Cause you enjoy coming with us, even though you won't admit it. Plus we'd miss you too much leaving you State side."

"That's sweet and all but you know how jumpy I get in these places. Plus I will never admit that I like it."

"Then we'll get a good laugh when something pops out at you and you do that side step shrieky thing you do." Aaron laughed.

"Thanks Aaron, and I'm sure that the viewers will get a kick out of your I heard something face."She said immitating his gasp, pretending to have a camera in her hands and turning it toward her face while making the oh face that he does.

"Yeah, but yours is funnier."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Aaron and Nick turned on thier cameras and started rolling as Zak knocked on the door. Mr. Humphries, the owner, answered.

"Welcome back." He said. "I guess you didn't get enough of the place the last time."

"Not by far." Zak replied. Zak then gave a run down of all the strange happpenings that went on last time they were there. " And that is why we are back for round two. This time we are joined by our good friend Sora." Zak said talking into the camera. "Say "Hi." Sora"

"Hi." She said waving at Nick's camera.

"Not only is she cute, she's a ghost magnet. She always seems to get touched when we bring her to these places with us."

"That's cause I'm irresistable."

"Hey, there's only room for one inflated ego around here." Aaron said looking into Nick's camera and pointing at Zak while mouthing his name.

"Hey!" Zak said placing his hands on his hips.

"See what we are actually hoping to accomplish is to have Zak have sex with the Succubus and then get Sora pregnant with Zak's child by having her have sex with the Incubus." Aaron said.

"Yeah right cause that will happen." Sora said. "Sorry Zak, you want a baby with me you're gonna have to do it the old fashion way, by way of injection."

"Right, and on that note, Mr. Humphries we are ready to be locked in." Zak said. The four entered and Mr. Humphries locked the door behind them. "Nick you go to the witches room, Aaron you go to where they're finding bones, and Sora you come with me."

They all went to their specific areas to start the investigation. All through the night they were catching evps and knocking noises but nothing truly extraoridnary had happened. Sora and Aaron went to the room where Mr. Humphries was attacked by the Succubus.

"Is there anyone here with us?" Sora asked holding the digital recorder. Aaron's camera focused on her. There was a slight knock. "What's your name?" Silence."Are you the Incubus?" Silence again. "Are you the Succubus?" A loud bang sounded. " Oh! Succubus, ok. What do you want?" They both thought they heard a whisper. Sora played back the recording.

"Zak." A scratchy female voice came through the speaker.

"Oh my God!" Aaron said. Sora decided to provoke a little.

"Well you can't have him, he's mine bitch." Sora said.

Suddenly a strong breeze came from nowhere blowing papers that were on the table all over. It blew past Aaron and hit Sora. Her body stiffened and her head flew back as if she had been hit with an upper cut. The wind ceased and her head snapped forward her eye's completely black.

"No!" Sora said only in the voice that they had just captured on tape. "He is mine!"

"Sora, what.." Aaron didn't get to finish before Sora's body went limp and she hit the floor. "Zak! Nick! Help!" He screamed. "Sora." He said taking to one knee beside her and shaking her shoulder.

"Aaron?" She said opening her eyes. "What happened?" She said trying to sit up.

"I'm not really sure, just stay down."He stood as Nick and Zak came running in seconds later.

"Dude what happened?" Zak asked dropping to his knees next to her.

"I'm not really sure. I think she got possed by the Succubus or something. She caught a voice on the recorder and It said It wanted Zak and she told whatever It was that It couldn't have you that you belong to her and then there was a strong wind, her body went ridgid, and she spoke in a voice that wasn't hers. Then she just colapsed. Dude her eyes were completely black."

"What did she say? You know, when she was possed?"

"No, he is mine." He replied. "I got it all on film."

"Good I'll watch it after, maybe we can figure out what happened. Are you alright Sora?" Zak asked.

"I think so."

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah." He stood and extended his hand to pull her up. She hissed placing her hand on her head as she stood. "My head hurts."

"Just take it easy. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember the wind and then nothing."

"Dude it's almost like what happened to me at the Moon River Brewery." NIck said.

"Yeah, it does. Come on Sora." Zak said wrapping his arm around her. " I think you're done for the night. We're almost done anyway."

Once back by the front door Zak placed Sora in a chair while Aaron cued up the footage. They all watched what happened, by the end of the episode their mouths were hanging opened.

"Ok I lied." Nick spoke first. "That is much scarier than what happened to me."

"This footage is amazing." Zak said. "I feel awful that it happened to you Sora, but at the same time it is awesome evidence."

"I can understand that." She replied. After a couple minutes of reassuring the boys she'd be alright she sent them back out to finish investigating. About half an hour after that Mr. Humphries returned to let them out.

"I am beat." Nick said as they exited. " How you feeling Sora?"

"Tired but other than that I'm fine."

"Good."

"Come on guys lets get outta here."

They found a place to get some breakfast before driving back to the little inn they were staying at not too far away.

"Did you want me to stay with you?" Zak asked Sora walking her to her room. His was two doors down from hers.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll call ya if I need anything."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"You mean good morning."

"Yeah, you're right good morning then."

Sora closed and locked the door before kicking off her shoes. After all that had happened all she wanted to do was fall into bed but not before taking a shower. After her shower she pulled on an over sized t-shirt, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. Soon she was out cold. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, they were black again, and she climbed out of bed and headed to the door.

Zak, unable to sleep, was sitting at the table in his room reviewing footage of what had happened to Sora from the night before. He just couldn't get over it. He hit pause as soon as her head had snapped up revealing her black eyes. He stared at the screen. A sudden knock at the door made him jump but he turned off the screen and got up to answer the door. He slowly opened the door and Sora was standing there.

"Sora, what's.." She cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Whoa, wait a minute." He said pulling away.

"Zak, I need you." She said guiding him back towards the bed.

"Now Sora, you know I'm not against it, but you are not you right now."

"I'm fine." She said running her hands up his stomach to his chest where she shoved him back on the bed so he was sitting on the edge. She lifted her shirt over her head and dropped it at her feet leaving her in just a black lace thong. "What's wrong Zak? Don't you want me?" She said climbing on top of him, straddling his lap, and kissed him again.

"I do, really I do. It's just I'm not so sure that you are you cause this is not like you at all."

"Look at my eyes. They're not black right?"

"No, but.."

"Oh, just shut up and enjoy it." She said said kissing his neck. A small groan escaped his throat. She ripped his shirt up over his head and started kissing, nipping, and licking his chest. His hands went to her breasts pinching and plucking her nipples as his lips found her neck. "Mmm Zak."

She reached down between them and groped him through his pants and she felt him grow hard. Sliding down off his lap she went for his button and zipper on his jeans. He lifted up a bit allowing her to slide them off.

"Ooo someone likes to go comando." She smirked before bending and taking the tip his already rock hard member in her mouth. His entire body tensed. She swirled her tounge around and he moaned. She then slid all the way down and back up a few times before sliding up on last time letting the head go with a pop. She stood up straight and slid off her thong before climbing back onto his lap. His hand went between them this time and he slid one finger inside her then another. Her feet found the edge of the box spring mattress and she started lifting herself up and then back down on his hand fucking herself on his fingers. He used his thumb and stroked her clit causing her body to shudder. "Zak, I need you in me now."

He removed his hand and she shifted so she was directly over his cock. She slid down to the hilt on it. She kissed him as she started moving up and down. He slid his one hand up her leg then around behind her and grabbed her ass. She groaned. Zak, not used to being the one not in control, stood up, turned, and threw her on the bed climbing on top of her. He slid back in and started thrusting. She ran her nails down his back and he let out a hiss before mashing his mouth against hers.

"Oh Sora!" He huffed.

"Zak." She whispered and he bucked his hips wildly. Both of them came at the same time.

While laying there with their eyes closed, noses pressed together, a sudden wind came up from under Sora blowing her hair up around her face. She opened her eyes.

"Zak?" She asked. "Wha.." She was cut off by a loud cackle that resonated from everywhere in the room. She sat up pushing Zak off of her.

"Told you he was mine." The scratchy voice that had come from Sora back at the Ancient Ram Inn came out of no where, followed by another cackle that faded away.

"Oh my God!" Sora said under her breath. She scrambled off the bed.

"Sora, wait." Zak said. She grabbed her thong and slid it on mumbling to herself, looking like she was about to cry. "Sora." Zak got up and went over to her. "Sora, stop." He grabbed her by the shoulders and she just burst into tears. He pulled her against him. "Shh it's ok."

"Ok?Ok!" She shoved him away. "How is this ok? I just fucking got used! And you! How could you not know it wasn't me?"

"I looked at you're eyes. They were normal. I'm sorry."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it."

"Well ya know what? It's fucking hard to resist a hot girl who just walks into your room and takes her clothes off." He said walking over to his bag and pulling out a pair of boxers.

"I did?"

"Yeah." He said sliding them on.

"But that wasn't me!"

"Well I know that now!" He said turning to face her. " Look I'm sorry. I really am." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Did you at least use a condom?"

"No, I thought you were on something."

"No. I'm not." She said pulling her shirt on. "Shit." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing her hands in her head remembering what Aaron had said about trying to get her pregnant by the incubus.

"Hey stop it, I know what you're thinking." Zak said taking her hands.

"Yeah, but Zak..."

"Just stop, there's no point in getting yourself worked up over something that we're not even sure of." He said tucking her hair behind her ear. She just nodded.

"You're right."

"And even if you are, I'm not just gonna abandon you. Everything will be ok. Alright?" She nodded again.

"Do you think what ever that thing was is gone?"

"I think so. It got what it wanted, I don't think it will be back."

"Do you think I could stay in here with you?"

"Absolutely." He said walking around to the side of the bed and climbing in. "Come here." He held the blanket up with one arm allowing her to climb in on the other side. Turning on his side he wrapped one arm around her. "You know I'd really like to know what sex with the real you is like."

"Maybe you'll find out one day Zak." With that they both drifted off to sleep.

The next month Sora had never been so happy in her life about getting her period.


End file.
